Los secretos de Viktor
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov y sus secretos. [¿Lo sabías Yuuri? A diferencia del pasado, nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad, estuve deseándolo desde la primera vez que te vi.] Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki
1. Secretos

Advertencias.

Au: Universo alterno, nada que ver con el patinaje.

OoC: Personajes fuera de sus personalidades en el anime, especialmente Viktor.

Muerte de personaje.

OC: personaje original.

Leve ViktorxOC

Sí estas de acuerdo en las advertencias antes mencionadas, continúa y disfruta la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Los secretos de Viktor.**

 _Secretos._

Durante sus años en la escuela de medicina de su natal Rusia, hubo una persona que llamo completamente su atención. Solían llamarla una "belleza salvaje" su hermoso cabello negro, se balanceaba con cada paso que daba, más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer sin una gota de maquillaje. Su sonrisa a veces coqueta a veces amable te embrujaba y no podías evitar seguirla con la mirada a donde quiera que ella fuera.

Ella era el centro de atención.

Durante los siguientes dos años, nunca tuvieron el más mínimo contacto más allá de un cordial saludo en una mañana de invierno, ese fugaz momento se quedó en su memoria, no porque él lo haya querido...

En ese día, más frió que cualquier otro...

Un nuevo rumor se esparció rápidamente. El nombre de "belleza salvaje" cambio con facilidad a "te lo hará por 100* rublos".

Él prefería seguir llamándola "belleza salvaje" y ella verdaderamente le hacía honor a ese nombre, su sonrisa nunca más volvió a ser coqueta o amable, de hecho ella nunca volvió a sonreír. Su mirada melancólica y su solitaria figura.

En esencia nada cambio, ella seguía siendo el centro de atención.

Si creyera en ese viejo cuento de un "dios" todo poderoso que tiene hilado y conectado el destino de cada uno de sus "hijos", entonces él habría atribuido su encuentro con la belleza salvaje a ese "dios". Pero él sabe que fue simple casualidad.

En el invierno de su último año, Viktor Nikiforov, descubrió que no la amaba lo suficiente.

 **...**

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? — Dice para sí mismo, guardando la carta que ha recibido esa mañana, buscando en los bolsillos de su bata blanca algo que no encontrara, los cigarrillos en el hospital están prohibidos.

La vista desde la azotea del hospital no es la mejor, más allá de brindarle un paisaje lleno de edificios altos que cubren la bella vista del atardecer, nada comparada a la vista que tenía en la azotea de la universidad, hace ya bastantes años atrás.

—Belleza salvaje... no.

Más allá de su mirada solitaria, apagada y triste, Viktor no se molestó en conocerla realmente. ¿Qué fue lo que le gusto de ella? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevo a presentarse puntualmente durante meses a sus citas, en la azotea de la universidad?

Ese fue su punto de encuentro y su punto de despedida.

Viktor desconocía incluso su nombre.

Hasta hoy.

Lea. Ese era el nombre de la belleza salvaje. Le tomo bastante tiempo averiguarlo, Viktor sonrió levemente, no es que se haya preocupado por ello. Ahora lo entiende perfectamente: No es que no la haya amado lo suficiente, desde el principio, Viktor nunca la amo.

¿Fue un capricho? ¿Fue por curiosidad? ¿Cómo es que después de tantos años sin saber o siquiera pensar en ella, vienen estos recuerdos a su mente?

—Suicidio... — Es por esa carta que ha llegado a su buzón esa mañana, Viktor ha recordado su existencia.

 _"Hoy es uno de esos días, Vitya."_

 _"¿Uno de esos días?"_

 _"Ya sabes, uno de esos días, en los que quiero poner fin a todo..."_

—Yuuri... — Lea ya no importaba, no tenía que importarle. Lea estaba muerta.

Yuuri Katsuki no podía ser clasificado bajo ningún estándar de belleza actual.

Yuuri fácilmente los tomaría y los cambiaría, los destrozaría de hecho. Porque todo en él es hermoso, todo en él es perfecto.

Lo ha observado por los últimos meses, desde la primavera; cuando Yuuri llego al hospital para trabajar junto a él. El otoño pronto terminara y le dará paso al invierno, y Yuuri aún seguía siendo tan tímido como lo era al principio. Seguía caminando con su mirada enfocada en el piso, su voz seguía siendo tan pequeña cuando te hablaba y era verdaderamente extraño que ese pequeño niño—adulto te llamara, generalmente solo para asuntos de trabajo.

Tenía una extraña y adorable manera de jugar con sus manos cuando estaba nervioso, sus sonrisas casi siempre eran forzadas y era fácil provocar un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se expandiría por todo su rostro hasta sus orejas.

Yuuri era el centro de atención.

Él suele fijarse en lo rápido que crece su cabello, también suele perderse en sus pensamientos: En lo suave que sus hebras se sentirían al deslizar sus dedos por ellas, se perdía en el aroma que desprendía, suave y dulce, tan dulce que lo empalaga, aun así no es suficiente. Quería perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés, ir hasta donde le permitiera, ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de Yuuri.

Yuuri era una belleza excepcional digna de sus raíces orientales.

Más hermoso que cualquier otra persona en ese mundo, sí, incluso más que "ella".

 **...**

Hoy como todos los días, el sol se esconde, dentro de algunas horas volverá a salir y el tiempo corre sin piedad alguna, cruel e indiferente ante la muerte o el sufrimiento de los seres humanos...

Intento ser fuerte, intento sobrellevar todo el miedo y la vergüenza.

Pero es simplemente imposible.

Es doloroso, insoportablemente doloroso, en su pecho nacen sentimientos que no sabe explicar, pensamientos aterradores, uno tras otro surgen y cada vez más, Yuuri tiene el deseo de hacerlos realidad.

¿Qué cambiaría si saltaba?

Nada.

¿Qué cambiaría si no saltaba?

Nada.

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Nada.

¿Qué es lo que hizo para merecer algo así?

No lo sabe.

No fue difícil saltar la pequeña verja de protección que delimitaba hasta donde podías llegar antes de que fuera demasiado peligroso.

En casa, sobre su cama hay una nota, no es una despedida, es una súplica...

"Por favor, seas quien seas, encuentra un hogar para mi perro."

—Lo siento Vicchan. —El pequeño caniche era toda la familia que Yuuri tenía y Yuuri era todo lo que Vicchan quería. Pero Yuuri era egoísta y no pensó en Vicchan, esa mañana tomo la decisión, esperando que la muerte se llevara el dolor.

Saltaría y si tenía suerte moriría rápidamente.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos, riéndose de su yo del pasado, aquel que tenía ilusiones, que tenía sueños, aquel niño ingenuo que alguna vez amo la vida y que pensó que era hermosa. Le gustaría poder hablar con ese ingenuo niño y matarlo él mismo, antes de que otro lo hiciera, como lo hicieron con él.

—Es todo. — Susurro.

Un paso más y ya no habría dolor. Ni miedo, ni vergüenza, ni rabia. Ni siquiera sentiría culpa, culpa por confiar, culpa por no hablar, culpa por llorar, culpa por abandonar a Vicchan.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, Yuu~ri.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos, exaltado, asustado... avergonzado... justo a su lado, Viktor Nikiforov se haya recargado sobre la verja, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Digo, ¿No crees que es muy triste morir?

Yuuri no dijo nada, ¿Triste para quién? ¿Para él? ¿Para la persona que lo orillo a esto? ¿Para su familia, sus amigos?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cruelmente dirigida a sí mismo. Los muertos no sienten nada, los bastardos tampoco, su única familia, su único amigo... Era el cachorro que recogió de un refugio hace ya más de dos años.

Viktor sostuvo la verja con fuerza y segundos después salto sobre ella. El espacio que los separaba de una caída era más pequeño de lo que parecía desde el otro lado de la verja.

Yuuri observaba todo aquello en silencio, sin entender el propósito de ese hombre.

Escucho a Viktor silbar mientras se inclinaba para ver hacia abajo.

—Sera muy doloroso si no mueres enseguida.

—Lo sé.

—Uhmmm... Es tan raro que la primera charla que tengamos fuera del trabajo sea esta.

—Bastante.

Viktor Nikiforov es una eminencia en el campo de la neurocirugía. De ascendencia Rusa, soltero, según algunas enfermeras tiene treinta y siete años, que no aparenta en caso de ser su edad verdadera. Siempre va por los pasillos del hospital con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa misma sonrisa que incluso ahora, no desaparece.

El viento sopla con fuerza, recordándole a Yuuri en qué lugar esta. Viktor ha tomado asiento junto a él y el viento mueve su cabello con fuerza, sus ojos azules le observan con interés, como si estuviese a punto de presenciar algún tipo de espectáculo.

Viktor es tan extraño como fascinante.

— ¿Yuuri, ves esas flores? — Señalo en la distancia, Yuuri siguió el camino que Viktor le indicaba con su dedo. Un hermoso paisaje entre aquella penumbra, pensó el japonés.

El silencio les envolvió mientras el atardecer caía, los grandes edificios corrompían tan hermosa vista, el corazón de Yuuri extrañamente palpitaba sin dolor alguno, la idea de morir repentinamente ya no era buena. La tranquilidad y paz del momento le hacían olvidar todo.

— ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que sucede? — Yuuri no supo en que momento Viktor había vuelto a ponerse de pie, simplemente guardo silencio y dejo que Viktor lo confortara en un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

Pensó que sus lágrimas se habían agotado la noche anterior, pensó que ya no podría llorar más... sin embargo, sus lágrimas ahora mojaban la pulcra bata blanca de Viktor.

Yuuri asintió lentamente.

Ni siquiera él entendía porque era tan dócil ante Viktor o porque le contaría aquello que lo avergonzaba y atormentaba.

Quizás era su subconsciente pidiendo ayuda, intentando aferrarse a la vida, era la poco fe que guardaba en su corazón, era lo que quedaba de aquel tonto niño ingenuo clamando por piedad.

Yuuri quería confiar en Viktor.

Yuuri desearía poder olvidarse de ello, arrancar esas memorias y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Pero es imposible, cada minuto, cada segundo de su existencia, esos recuerdos vienen a golpear su corazón y su razón, lo rompen cada vez un poco más.

—Termine mi turno, como cualquier otro día... Estaba agotado y me quede dormido en los vestidores, sobre aquel incomodo sofá. — Recuerda Yuuri, después de una agotadora y larga cirugía, Yuuri solía ir a casa inmediatamente, para alimentar a Vicchan, para darse un baño y dormir.

Pero el sueño lo venció mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un momento.

Para Yuuri fue solo un segundo, pero cuando despertó, habían pasado dos horas ya.

—Me sentía extraño... — Susurro, se aferró aún más al abrazo que Viktor había iniciado. — Intente levantarme, pero sentía tanto dolor...

—Yuuri... — Viktor deslizo su mano hacia la cabeza del japonés, su cabello era tal y como esperaba. Suave, fragante.

La pequeña figura de Yuuri se desmoronaba en sus brazos.

—Estaba desnudo... mi ropa estaba por todo el piso manchada con semen y... —Las ganas de vomitar regresaban cada vez que recordaba aquello, su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo... — ¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿Cómo pude ser violado mientras dormía? ¿Por qué yo? — Viktor aceptaba todo el dolor de Yuuri, confortándolo, diciendo que todo, desde ahora estaría bien.

Yuuri ya no estaba solo, Viktor estaría ahí para él.

— ¿Quieres saltar? — En la vida y en la muerte, Viktor estaría junto a él.

— ¿Doctor Nikif...? — Viktor poso sus dedos sobre los labios de Yuuri.

—Vamos Yuuri, llámame por mi nombre, no es tan difícil. — Sonrisa y guiño, Yuuri de verdad no entendía a ese hombre. Pero sin duda, tener esa sonrisa era mejor que tener una mirada de lastima y pena. — Yuuri, sí tú saltas, yo saltare contigo.

Su mirada se perdió en el mar profundo que había en los ojos de Viktor.

—No tengo otra opción. — Yuuri cerró fuertemente sus puños, estaba a punto de volverse loco. Esa misma mañana, un mensaje de texto y una asquerosa foto llego a su bandeja de entrada. Fue entonces que Yuuri lo decidió, ese mismo día moriría, prefería morir a entregarse de nuevo a aquel bastardo. — No quiero que pase de nuevo... ¡No quiero que vuelva a tocarme!

No había otra opción, por más que pensaba en ello... ¿Quién querría ayudarlo? ¿Quién creería en él? Era su palabra, la palabra de un simple médico del montón contra la respetada carrera y experiencia de aquel hombre.

Incluso Viktor, incluso Viktor podría no creerle si le decía de quien se trataba.

Viktor tomo sus manos, Yuuri no se sentía asustado, ni siquiera cuando su cálida mirada se tornó cruel y fría.

—Pero... ¿Por qué es Yuuri quien debe morir?

 **...**

— ¿Viktor?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Viktor guiaba su camino y el camino de Yuuri, hasta el momento en completo silencio, caminando lentamente, tomando su mano con fuerza.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A ningún lado en especial, solo quería mostrarte este lugar. — Dice y se detiene, halando a Yuuri un poco más, quedando justo frente a él.

Un campo de narcisos y flores silvestres, el mismo hermoso paisaje que vio desde las alturas. Las flores ahí, nacían y se marchitaban sin temor a ser arrancadas por los niños o por cualquier otra persona.

—Es muy lindo. — Susurro, enlazando sus dedos con los de Viktor, acercándose más a su cuerpo, al calor que este irradiaba, bajo la seguridad de su mirada.

—Yuuri. En ese edificio están los crematorios, todos los lunes, el material quirúrgico que ha sido utilizado, así como los restos físicos de los pacientes que han sido operados, se queman ahí. Es por eso que nadie se acerca aquí, es por eso que las flores crecen tan bonitas.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso...?

Viktor se giró hacia Yuuri, toco su rostro, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras, observando a Yuuri, tratando de entenderlo, esperando que Yuuri lo entendiera a él.

¿Se había equivocado de nuevo?

No...

No con Yuuri.

—Yuuri, — Viktor dejo su rostro, se acerco a sus mejilla y ahí, dejo un beso, un puro y casto beso, después descanso su rostro sobre el pecho del japonés, escuchando claramente sus latidos acelerados. — Cualquier cosa que entre ahí, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno...

—Volvamos. — Escucho y Yuuri se apartó de su lado.

Los narcisos eran hermosos, sin miedo a morir antes de que su tiempo en este hermoso y cruel mundo llegara a su final.

—Viktor. — Yuuri detuvo su caminar, no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para ver a Viktor, de haberlo hecho...

— ¿Sí?

—El próximo lunes estaré de guardia, ¿Crees que puedas cambiar turno con Chris y acompañarme? No quiero estar solo ese día.

—Por supuesto.

 **...**

—Viktor... — Lo llamo suavemente, con miedo, no porque Viktor lo estuviese tocando, no había forma de que aquellas tiernas y suaves caricias pudieran asustarlo.

Estaba asustado, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Yo estoy sucio. — Viktor deslizo su mano sobre la mejilla de Yuuri, el japonés cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia, que definitivamente no merecía.

—Te amo.

Yuuri se negó a aceptar esas palabras, aunque estar al lado de Viktor era lo único que anhelaba, pero ¿Cómo podría quedarse a su lado de esa forma? Su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente. Su ser entero estaba sumergido en la obscuridad y Viktor, ese ser amable, esa persona que resplandecía que era hermosa y pura... Yuuri era indigno de su amor.

Sus manos que debieron ser solo para salvar vidas, habían sido usadas para arrebatar una.

—Viktor... yo... — Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿Viktor seguiría sonriendo para él cuando supiera la verdad? ¿Seguiría amándolo?

En la sala de espera del hospital hay un cartel con la foto de uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital, hace ya dos semanas no se sabe nada de él, Celestino Cialdini desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

—No es tu culpa, nada de lo que paso es culpa tuya. — Viktor tomo firmemente sus manos, deseando que sus palabras, sus sentimientos pudieran ser transmitidos correctamente.

—No es mi culpa... — Repitió.

—Así es, no es culpa tuya... ¿Cómo podrías desconfiar de Celestino? ¿Él era siempre amable contigo, verdad? Un padre tonto que alardeaba de su hijo siempre que podía... Un hombre respetable con una carrera más que impecable.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Vikt...?

—Pero eso solo era una fachada, porque él te violo e intento chantajearte para que siguieras entregándote a él. — Algo dentro de él se estremecía locamente cada vez que se reflejaba en la mirada de Yuuri, tan vacía, apagada. Sin brillo alguno. — Celestino merecía morir.

Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a temblar.

— ¿Lo sabías? — Viktor asintió en silencio, limpiando con infinita paciencia cada lágrima.

—Vi los mensajes, te vi vertiendo el sedante en su café, te vi en el crematorio, aunque pudo ser una alucinación, porque definitivamente Yuuri y yo estábamos _jugando_ en los vestidores esa tranquila y aburrida noche. — Viktor estrecho contra su pecho la inmóvil figura del chico, Yuuri parecía una bella muñeca, rendido ante él, aspiro el dulce aroma de su cabello y finalmente susurro—: Recuerda eso, cuando la policía te pregunte.

El seguro estaba colocado en la puerta, Viktor hizo a un lado los lentes de Yuuri, detallando cada centímetro de su rostro sin ellos, siempre lo pensó y ahora lo confirmaba, cuando Yuuri se quitaba sus lentes parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Dejaba atrás una tierna apariencia.

Para volverse una _belleza salvaje_.

 _Fin "secretos"._

* * *

.

.

.

Detengámonos un momento antes de seguir con el capítulos dos, y sin hacer trampa, ¿qué es lo que pueden deducir de este capítulo con lo que acaban de leer?

¡Me gustaría saberlo! ¡Quizás se lleven una sorpresa al leer el capítulo dos!

Nos leemos en el dos ;)


	2. Secretos descubiertos

Au: Universo alterno, nada que ver con el patinaje.

OoC: Personajes fuera de sus personalidades en el anime, especialmente Viktor.

Muerte de personaje.

OC: personaje original.

Leve ViktorxOC

Sí estas de acuerdo en las advertencias antes mencionadas, continúa y disfruta la lectura.

PD: No, no me equivoque, este es el capitulo dos. :-D

.

* * *

 **Los secretos de Viktor.**

 _Secretos descubiertos._

Durante sus años en la escuela de medicina de su natal Rusia, hubo una persona que llamo completamente su atención. Solían llamarla una "belleza salvaje" su hermoso cabello negro, se balanceaba con cada paso que daba, más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer sin una gota de maquillaje. Su sonrisa a veces coqueta a veces amable te embrujaba y no podías evitar seguirla con la mirada a donde quiera que ella fuera.

Ella era el centro de atención.

Durante los siguientes dos años, nunca tuvieron el más mínimo contacto más allá de un cordial saludo en una mañana de invierno, ese fugaz momento se quedó en su memoria, no porque él lo haya querido...

En ese día, más frio que cualquier otro, _sus bellos ojos lo atraparon, sin dejarle opción de escape._

 _Y_ un nuevo rumor se esparció rápidamente. El nombre de "belleza salvaje" cambio con facilidad a "te lo hará por 100* rublos".

Él prefería seguir llamándola "belleza salvaje" y ella verdaderamente le hacía honor a ese nombre, su sonrisa nunca más volvió a ser coqueta o amable, de hecho ella nunca volvió a sonreír. Su mirada melancólica y su solitaria figura.

En esencia nada cambio, ella seguía siendo el centro de atención.

Si creyera en ese viejo cuento de un "Dios" todo poderoso que tiene hilado y conectado el destino de cada uno de sus "hijos", entonces él habría atribuido su encuentro con la belleza salvaje a ese "Dios". Pero él sabe que fue simple casualidad, _si existía un "Dios", este no podía ser tan cruel._

En el invierno de su último año, Viktor Nikiforov, descubrió que no _lo_ amaba lo suficiente.

 **...**

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? — Dice para sí mismo, guardando la carta que ha recibido esa mañana, buscando en los bolsillos de su bata blanca algo que no encontrara, los cigarrillos en el hospital están prohibidos.

La vista desde la azotea del hospital no es la mejor, más allá de brindarle un paisaje lleno de edificios altos que cubren la bella vista del atardecer, nada comparada a la vista que tenía en la azotea de la universidad, hace ya bastantes años atrás.

—Belleza salvaje... no.

Más allá de su mirada solitaria, apagada y triste, Viktor no se molestó en conocerla realmente. ¿Qué fue lo que le gusto de ella? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevo a presentarse puntualmente durante meses a sus citas, en la azotea de la universidad?

 _Saber que belleza salvaje lo esperaba, lo necesitaba..._

Ese fue su punto de encuentro y su punto de despedida.

Viktor desconocía incluso su nombre.

Hasta hoy.

Lea. Ese era el nombre de la belleza salvaje. Le tomo bastante tiempo averiguarlo, Viktor sonrió levemente, no es que se haya preocupado por ello. Ahora lo entiende perfectamente: No es que no la haya amado lo suficiente, desde el principio, Viktor _quiere creer que_ nunca la amo.

¿Fue un capricho? ¿Fue por curiosidad? ¿Cómo es que después de tantos años sin saber o siquiera pensar en ella, vienen estos recuerdos a su mente?

—Suicidio... — Es por esa carta que ha llegado a su buzón esa mañana, Viktor ha recordado su existencia.

 _"Hoy es uno de esos días, Vitya."_

 _"¿Uno de esos días?"_

 _"Ya sabes, uno de esos días, en los que quiero poner fin a todo..."_

—Yuuri... — Lea ya no importaba, no tenía que importarle. Lea estaba muerta.

Yuuri Katsuki no podía ser clasificado bajo ningún estándar de belleza actual.

Yuuri fácilmente los tomaría y los cambiaria, los destrozaría de hecho. Porque todo en él es hermoso, todo en él es perfecto.

Lo ha observado por los últimos meses, desde la primavera; cuando Yuuri llego al hospital para trabajar junto a él. El otoño pronto terminara y le dará paso al invierno, y Yuuri aún seguía siendo tan tímido como lo era al principio. Seguía caminando con su mirada enfocada en el piso, su voz seguía siendo tan pequeña cuando te hablaba y era verdaderamente extraño que ese pequeño niño—adulto te llamara, generalmente solo para asuntos de trabajo.

Tenía una extraña y adorable manera de jugar con sus manos cuando estaba nervioso, sus sonrisas casi siempre eran forzadas y era fácil provocar un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se expandiría por todo su rostro hasta sus orejas.

Yuuri era el centro de atención.

Él suele fijarse en lo rápido que crece su cabello, también suele perderse en sus pensamientos: En lo suave que sus hebras se sentirían al deslizar sus dedos por ellas, se perdía en el aroma que desprendía, suave y dulce, tan dulce que lo empalaga, aun así no es suficiente. Quería perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés, ir hasta donde le permitiera, ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de Yuuri.

Yuuri era una belleza excepcional digna de sus raíces orientales.

Más hermoso que cualquier otra persona en ese mundo, sí, incluso más que "ella".

 _Viktor observo su reloj, después escucho la puerta abrirse, boto la colilla de su cigarrillo y espero pacientemente la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse._

 _—Yuuri... —Saboreo cada palabra del nombre de japonés, sonriendo cuando lo vio saltar la verja de protección._

 **...**

Hoy como todos los días, el sol se esconde, dentro de algunas horas volverá a salir y el tiempo corre sin piedad alguna, cruel e indiferente ante la muerte o el sufrimiento de los seres humanos...

Intento ser fuerte, intento sobrellevar todo el miedo y la vergüenza.

Pero es simplemente imposible.

Es doloroso, insoportablemente doloroso, en su pecho nacen sentimientos que no sabe explicar, pensamientos aterradores, uno tras otro surgen y cada vez más, Yuuri tiene el deseo de hacerlos realidad.

¿Qué cambiaría si saltaba?

Nada.

¿Qué cambiaría si no saltaba?

Nada.

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Nada.

¿Qué es lo que hizo para merecer algo así?

No lo sabe.

No fue difícil saltar la pequeña verja de protección que delimitaba hasta donde podías llegar antes de que fuera demasiado peligroso.

En casa, sobre su cama hay una nota, no es una despedida, es una súplica...

"Por favor, seas quien seas, encuentra un hogar para mi perro."

—Lo siento Vicchan. —El pequeño caniche era toda la familia que Yuuri tenía y Yuuri era todo lo que Vicchan quería. Pero Yuuri era egoísta y no pensó en Vicchan, esa mañana tomo la decisión, esperando que la muerte se llevara el dolor.

Saltaría y si tenía suerte moriría rápidamente.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos, riéndose de su yo del pasado, aquel que tenía ilusiones, que tenía sueños, aquel niño ingenuo que alguna vez amo la vida y que pensó que era hermosa. Le gustaría poder hablar con ese ingenuo niño y matarlo él mismo, antes de que otro lo hiciera, como lo hicieron con él.

—Es todo. — Susurro.

Un paso más y ya no habría dolor. Ni miedo, ni vergüenza, ni rabia. Ni siquiera sentiría culpa, culpa por confiar, culpa por no hablar, culpa por llorar, culpa por abandonar a Vicchan.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, Yuu~ri.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos, exaltado, asustado... avergonzado... justo a su lado, Viktor Nikiforov se haya recargado sobre la verja, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Digo, ¿No crees que es muy triste morir?

Yuuri no dijo nada, ¿Triste para quién? ¿Para él? ¿Para la persona que lo orillo a esto? ¿Para su familia, sus amigos?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cruelmente dirigida a sí mismo. Los muertos no sienten nada, los bastardos tampoco, su única familia, su único amigo... Era el cachorro que recogió de un refugio hace ya más de dos años.

Viktor sostuvo la verja con fuerza y segundos después salto sobre ella. El espacio que los separaba de una caída era más pequeño de lo que parecía desde el otro lado de la verja.

Yuuri observaba todo aquello en silencio, sin entender el propósito de ese hombre.

Escucho a Viktor silbar mientras se inclinaba para ver hacia abajo.

—Sera muy doloroso si no mueres enseguida.

—Lo sé.

—Uhmmm... Es tan raro que la primera charla que tengamos fuera del trabajo sea esta.

—Bastante.

Viktor Nikiforov es una eminencia en el campo de la neurocirugía. De ascendencia Rusa, soltero, según algunas enfermeras tiene treinta y siete años, que no aparenta en caso de ser su edad verdadera. Siempre va por los pasillos del hospital con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa misma sonrisa que incluso ahora, no desaparece.

El viento sopla con fuerza, recordándole a Yuuri en qué lugar esta. Viktor ha tomado asiento junto a él y el viento mueve su cabello con fuerza, sus ojos azules le observan con interés, como si estuviese a punto de presenciar algún tipo de espectáculo.

Viktor es tan extraño como fascinante.

— ¿Yuuri, ves esas flores? — Señalo en la distancia, Yuuri siguió el camino que Viktor le indicaba con su dedo. Un hermoso paisaje entre aquella penumbra, pensó el japonés.

El silencio les envolvió mientras el atardecer caía, los grandes edificios corrompían tan hermosa vista, el corazón de Yuuri extrañamente palpitaba sin dolor alguno, la idea de morir repentinamente ya no era buena. La tranquilidad y paz del momento le hacían olvidar todo.

— ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que sucede? — Yuuri no supo en que momento Viktor había vuelto a ponerse de pie, simplemente guardo silencio y dejo que Viktor lo confortara en un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

Pensó que sus lágrimas se habían agotado la noche anterior, pensó que ya no podría llorar más... sin embargo, sus lágrimas ahora mojaban la pulcra bata blanca de Viktor.

Yuuri asintió lentamente.

Ni siquiera él entendía porque era tan dócil ante Viktor o porque le contaría aquello que lo avergonzaba y atormentaba.

Quizás era su subconsciente pidiendo ayuda, intentando aferrarse a la vida, era la poco fe que guardaba en su corazón, era lo que quedaba de aquel tonto niño ingenuo clamando por piedad.

Yuuri quería confiar en Viktor.

Yuuri desearía poder olvidarse de ello, arrancar esas memorias y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Pero es imposible, cada minuto, cada segundo de su existencia, esos recuerdos vienen a golpear su corazón y su razón, lo rompen cada vez un poco más.

—Termine mi turno, como cualquier otro día... Estaba agotado y me quede dormido en los vestidores, sobre aquel incomodo sofá. — Recuerda Yuuri, después de una agotadora y larga cirugía, Yuuri solía ir a casa inmediatamente, para alimentar a Vicchan, para darse un baño y dormir.

Pero el sueño lo venció mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un momento.

Para Yuuri fue solo un segundo, pero cuando despertó, habían pasado dos horas ya.

—Me sentía extraño... — Susurro, se aferró aún más al abrazo que Viktor había iniciado. — Intente levantarme, pero sentía tanto dolor...

—Yuuri... — Viktor deslizo su mano hacia la cabeza del japonés, su cabello era tal y como esperaba. Suave, fragante.

La pequeña figura de Yuuri se desmoronaba en sus brazos _y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo hermoso que se veía de esa manera._

 _Viktor podía destruirlo o podía curarlo._

—Estaba desnudo... mi ropa estaba por todo el piso manchada con semen y... —Las ganas de vomitar regresaban cada vez que recordaba aquello, su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo... — ¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿Cómo pude ser violado mientras dormía? ¿Por qué yo? — Viktor aceptaba todo el dolor de Yuuri, confortándolo, diciendo que todo, desde ahora estaría bien.

Yuuri ya no estaba solo, Viktor estaría ahí para él.

— ¿Quieres saltar? — En la vida y en la muerte, Viktor estaría junto a él.

— ¿Dr. Nikif...? — Viktor poso sus dedos sobre los labios de Yuuri.

—Vamos Yuuri, llámame por mi nombre, no es tan difícil. — Sonrisa y guiño, Yuuri de verdad no entendía a ese hombre. Pero sin duda, tener esa sonrisa era mejor que tener una mirada de lastima y pena. — Yuuri, sí tú saltas, yo saltare contigo.

Su mirada se perdió en el mar profundo que había en los ojos de Viktor.

—No tengo otra opción. — Yuuri cerró fuertemente sus puños, estaba a punto de volverse loco. Esa misma mañana, un mensaje de texto y una asquerosa foto llego a su bandeja de entrada. Fue entonces que Yuuri lo decidió, ese mismo día moriría, prefería morir a entregarse de nuevo a aquel bastardo. — No quiero que pase de nuevo... ¡No quiero que vuelva a tocarme!

No había otra opción, por más que pensaba en ello... ¿Quién querría ayudarlo? ¿Quién creería en él? Era su palabra, la palabra de un simple medico del montón contra la respetada carrera y experiencia de aquel hombre.

Incluso Viktor, incluso Viktor podría no creerle si le decía de quien se trataba.

Viktor tomo sus manos, Yuuri no se sentía asustado, ni siquiera cuando su cálida mirada se tornó cruel y fría.

—Pero... ¿Por qué es Yuuri quien debe morir?

 **...**

— ¿Viktor?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Viktor guiaba su camino y el camino de Yuuri, hasta el momento en completo silencio, caminando lentamente, tomando su mano con fuerza.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A ningún lado en especial, solo quería mostrarte este lugar. — Dice y se detiene, halando a Yuuri un poco más, quedando justo frente a él.

Un campo de narcisos y flores silvestres, el mismo hermoso paisaje que vio desde las alturas. Las flores ahí, nacían y se marchitaban sin temor a ser arrancadas por los niños o por cualquier otra persona.

—Es muy lindo. — Susurro, enlazando sus dedos con los de Viktor, acercándose más a su cuerpo, al calor que este irradiaba, bajo la seguridad de su mirada.

—Yuuri. En ese edificio están los crematorios, todos los lunes, el material quirúrgico que ha sido utilizado, así como los restos físicos de los pacientes que han sido operados, se queman ahí. Es por eso que nadie se acerca aquí, es por eso que las flores crecen tan bonitas.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso...?

Viktor se giró hacia Yuuri, toco su rostro, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras, observando a Yuuri, tratando de entenderlo, esperando que Yuuri lo entendiera a él.

¿Se había equivocado de nuevo?

No...

No con Yuuri.

—Yuuri, — Viktor dejo su rostro, se acerco a sus mejilla y ahí, dejo un beso, un puro y casto beso, después descanso su rostro sobre el pecho del japonés, escuchando claramente sus latidos acelerados. — Cualquier cosa que entre ahí, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno...

—Volvamos. — Escucho y Yuuri se apartó de su lado.

Los narcisos eran hermosos, sin miedo a morir antes de que su tiempo en este hermoso y cruel mundo llegara a su final.

—Viktor. — Yuuri detuvo su caminar, no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para ver a Viktor, de haberlo hecho...

 _Podría haber visto el verdadero rostro de Viktor Nikiforov._

— ¿Sí?

—El próximo lunes estaré de guardia, ¿Crees que puedas cambiar turno con Chris y acompañarme? No quiero estar solo ese día.

—Por supuesto.

 **...**

—

 _Viktor solía observarla, solía escuchar todo aquello que se decía de ella._

 _—Ella es una belleza salvaje. — Las chicas la rodeaban con sonrisas falsas y halagos hipócritas._

 _Los chicos no eran mejores, lo sabía y era molesto._

 _Odiaba que la miraran, odiaba que ella solo sonriera y pasara de largo en los pasillos, sonriendo a todo mundo, siendo amables con todos._

 _— ¿Belleza salvaje? — Viktor desvió su mirada lejos de ella, molesto. — Ella es más bien del tipo de: Te lo hago por 100 rublos. — Sus amigos rieron, las chicas fingieron indignación, aunque por dentro también se reían de ella._

 _Más tarde ese mismo día, su inevitable encuentro se dio, las "inocentes" palabras que Viktor había dicho se tornaron en brutales puñaladas para ella._

 _Si todos la lastimaban, Viktor podría sanarla._

—

 _—Vitya ¿Qué has escuchado de mí?_

 _—Nada que importe, ¿Qué has escuchado tú de mí? —Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, su cabello había perdido su usual belleza, su ropa estaba desgarrada y había sangre en sus brazos._

 _—Nada que importe. —Dijo ella mientras buscaba refugio en los brazos de Viktor._

 _Las chicas pueden ser aterradoras._

 _Especialmente cuando no sabes medir tus palabras..._

 _"Creo que ella es hermosa, su cabello largo es muy bonito."_

 _—_

 _—Ella es una verdadera zorra._

 _— ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre con Viktor?_

 _— ¿Por qué Viktor la defiende?_

 _— ¿Crees que ellos estén...?_

 _—Ni lo digas, una mujer como ella no merece un hombre como Viktor._

 _—Me molesta._

 _Ambas chicas salieron del baño, farfullando maldiciones contra aquella inocente chica a la que nunca antes han dirigido una palabra._

 _Segundos después ella "Belleza salvaje" sale de baño, está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo aún duelen._

 _E "inocentemente", Viktor la llamo._

 _— ¡Belleza salvaje!_

 _Como si no hubiese escuchado lo que decían de ella, como si no supiera que ahora aquellas chicas la miraban con más rabia que nunca, como si no supiera que hoy de nuevo "Belleza salvaje" volverá a buscar refugio en sus brazos._

 _—_

 _—Hoy es uno de esos días, Vitya. — Viktor la observo mientras ella miraba el atardecer, el paisaje que se reflejaba en sus pupilas era cien veces más hermoso que el verdadero._

 _— ¿Uno de esos días?— Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios._

 _Eran tan raras y valiosas, cada una de esas sonrisas que creía se habían extinguido hace mucho._

 _—Ya sabes, uno de esos días, en los que quiero poner fin a todo... — Viktor extendió su mano, cuidadosamente haciendo su cabello a un lado._

 _— ¿Por qué no mueres entonces?_

—

 **[** Viktor.

¿Que se supone que debe decirte en este papel? He pensado tanto en ello, he gastado tantas hojas, he pasado noches interminables tratando de entenderte, pero no puedo.

En nuestros días en aquella azotea ¿Qué es lo que había en tu mente? ¿Te divertía verme llorar? ¿Te divertía cuando creía en tus mentiras?

Me hundí en mi misma, en la soledad y en tu amor. ¿En donde te hundiste tú? ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Cuál tú es el verdadero?

Es Viktor Nikiforov él que decía amarme o es Viktor Nikiforov él que me hundía más...

Podría culparte, podría odiarte.

Sin embargo; Viktor Nikiforov, aun te amo.

Con amor:

Lea. **]**

—Viktor.

— ¿Sí? — arrugando el papel entre sus manos, Viktor puso en su rostro la máscara que solía usar siempre, una boba sonrisa y esa actitud infantil.

— ¿Hoy tenías turno?

—No.

En silencio ambos hombres dejan atrás sus sacos, para tomar sus pulcras batas blancas, el ceño de Viktor se frunce ligeramente, incomodo ante algunas arrugas que se han formado en la suya, desliza su mano una y otra vez sobre ellas, con el firme propósito de hacer que desaparezcan.

—Celestino.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cómo esta Phichit? — Su sonrisa, las mil fotos en su celular, la forma tan amorosa de hablar de él, el orgullo en los pequeños grandes logros del niño, Viktor sin duda puede ver que Celestino es un gran padre. —Por cierto, — Viktor termino de colocarse su bata mientras escuchaba los alardes de aquel padre orgulloso, sonriendo siempre y ocultando su fastidio. — Gracias por prestarme tu celular la vez pasada. Era un asunto urgente, me salvaste.

—De nada, la próxima vez asegúrate de no olvidarlo en casa.

—Lo haré.

Casi siente culpa.

Después de conocer el amor de un padre, Phichit volverá al orfanato.

Celestino al contrario que Viktor puede dejar pasar una pequeña arruga o una mota de polvo en su bata, siempre pensó que aquella manía era extraña, después, poco a poco la atención a esas acciones fueron siendo reemplazadas por su actitud jovial, su sonrisa alegre y su amabilidad.

—Nos vemos después, Viktor.

—Sí. — Cuidadosamente y con paciencia, Viktor revisaba que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, su camiseta, su corbata, su bata, sus zapatos debidamente lustrados, su cabello, cuando estuvo satisfecho con su apariencia sonrió para sí mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco se deformaba a una carcajada.

—Adiós, Celestino.

 **...**

—Viktor... — Lo llamo suavemente, con miedo, no porque Viktor lo estuviese tocando, no había forma de que aquellas tiernas y suaves caricias pudieran asustarlo.

Estaba asustado, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Yo estoy sucio. — Viktor deslizo su mano sobre la mejilla de Yuuri, el japonés cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia, que definitivamente no merecía.

—Te amo.

Yuuri se negó a aceptar esas palabras, aunque estar al lado de Viktor era lo único que anhelaba, pero ¿Cómo podría quedarse a su lado de esa forma? Su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente. Su ser entero estaba sumergido en la obscuridad y Viktor, ese ser amable, esa persona que resplandecía que era hermosa y pura... Yuuri era indigno de su amor.

Sus manos que debieron ser solo para salvar vidas, habían sido usadas para arrebatar una.

—Viktor... yo... — Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿Viktor seguiría sonriendo para él cuando supiera la verdad? ¿Seguiría amándolo?

En la sala de espera del hospital hay un cartel con la foto de uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital, hace ya dos semanas no se sabe nada de él, Celestino Cialdini desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

—No es tu culpa, nada de lo que paso es culpa tuya. — Viktor tomo firmemente sus manos, deseando que sus palabras, sus sentimientos pudieran ser transmitidos correctamente.

—No es mi culpa... — Repitió.

—Así es, no es culpa tuya... ¿Cómo podrías desconfiar de Celestino? ¿Él era siempre amable contigo, verdad? Un padre tonto que alardeaba de su hijo siempre que podía... Un hombre respetable con una carrera más que impecable.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Vikt...?

—Pero eso solo era una fachada, porque él te violo e intento chantajearte para que siguieras entregándote a él. — Algo dentro de él se estremecía locamente cada vez que se reflejaba en la mirada de Yuuri, tan vacía, apagada. Sin brillo alguno. — Celestino merecía morir.

Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a temblar.

— ¿Lo sabias? — Viktor asintió en silencio, limpiando con infinita paciencia cada lágrima. _— ¿No bebiste el caf...?_

—Vi los mensajes, te vi vertiendo el sedante en _el_ café, te vi en el crematorio, aunque pudo ser una alucinación, porque definitivamente Yuuri y yo estábamos _jugando_ en los vestidores esa tranquila y aburrida noche. — Viktor estrecho contra su pecho la inmóvil figura del chico, Yuuri parecía una bella muñeca, rendido ante él, aspiro el dulce aroma de su cabello y finalmente susurro—: Recuerda eso, cuando la policía te pregunte.

 _—Con mis propias manos, mate a Celestino._

 _—Lo sé. —Confirmó. —Lo sé y te amo. —Yuuri era suyo, por fin después de haber esperado tanto tiempo._

El seguro estaba colocado en la puerta, Viktor hizo a un lado los lentes de Yuuri, detallando cada centímetro de su rostro sin ellos, siempre lo pensó y ahora lo confirmaba, cuando Yuuri se quitaba sus lentes parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Dejaba atrás una tierna apariencia.

Para volverse una _belleza salvaje_.

 **:::**

¿Lo sabías Yuuri? A diferencia del pasado, nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad, estuve deseándolo desde la primera vez que te vi. Buscando la manera de acercarme a ti, esperando pacientemente a que todas las piezas encajaran.

Aquella fresca noche te quedaste dormido en aquel sofá viejo e incómodo.

Te quedaste dormido, profundamente dormido, te acurrucaste como un gato, tu cuerpo era tan suave, tan deseable...

¿Debería borrar la foto? Sería un desperdicio. Pero es lo mejor, después de todo ya no la necesito, ahora cada vez que extiendo mi mano soy capaz de tocarte, soy capaz de tenerte.

—Yuuri, despierta... llegaremos tarde...

Y ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Ni siquiera tú, Yuuri.

 **Fin.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Era lo que esperaban?

Ahora que ya saben que fue lo que paso, ¿Qué es lo que tienen para decirme/escribirme? En caso de que lo merezca... orz

Well, no tenía tiempo para hacer un long fic, así que intente resumir lo que quería escribir, si alguien pudiera darle un desarrollo apropiado a esto, estaría encantada de leerlo.

*100 RUB = 35,18 MXN

100 RUB = 1,66 USD

Nos leemos.


End file.
